1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic devices, and more particularly, to switching regulators.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A switching regulator can be used to generate a regulated voltage by controlling a current provided to a load through an inductor. For example, the switching regulator can include one or more switches that are turned on and off to control a current into or out of the inductor. The duty cycle and/or timing of the switches can control the voltage level of the regulated voltage. Examples of switching regulators include, for example, buck converters and boost converters.
A switching regulator can include current sensing or observation circuitry to sense the current through one or more of the regulator's switches, thereby sensing the current provided to the load through the inductor. The sensed switch current can be used to provide enhanced control over switching operations in the regulator.
There is a need for improved current sensing circuits in switching regulators.